


A familiar face

by BicMomma



Series: Shades of Green [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicMomma/pseuds/BicMomma
Summary: At a book signing for his latest novel, "fantasy" author Edward Elric spots a familiar face in line for an autograph.





	A familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the ending of "Full Metal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror Of Shamballa"

He first sees him at the signing of his and his brother's latest novel: _The Fullmetal Alchemist and Ancient Central._ Alphonse just had gone to grab him a cup of coffee and some cinnamon rolls, when Edward looked up and saw him standing in line.

Same brackish hair, same cat-like violet eyes, same sardonic smirk briefly flashing on his face as he waited. But there were differences that told Edward that the young fan seeking an autograph wasn't Envy.

His moss colored spikes were shorter and pulled back away from his face. A pair of sunglasses not unlike ones Greed sported was propped on top of his head. He wore a normal t-shirt with a pair of dark fatigues and boots.

Then there was the fact the young man was bouncing on his feet, clutching a book with two pictures of Edward; one on the cover the very image of the sixteen-year-old State Alchemist, the other on the back a picture of the now forty-year-old fantasy author.

Ed shuddered, _I look like my father…_

"Brother?"

Edward jerked in his seat before taking the steaming hot cup of java from Alphonse's hands. He set the paper bag of rolls out of the way before he returned to signing autographs. Ten people away, the Envy look-alike was happy.

"What were you looking at so intently?" Al asked him after a while. Edward smiled faintly as he addressed the book laid before him to ' _An alchemist's best friend_.'

"A familiar face." Edward chuckled and handed the book to his brother to sign. Alphonse gave him a puzzled look, deftly signed the book and handed it to the gushing owner.

Five people later, both Elric brothers came face to face with their long lost brother. _At least his look alike._

"Anything particular you'd like inside?" Edward politely asked the teen who had slid his sunglasses over his eyes during the wait.

This close, Edward noticed more differences. The young man was paler and slightly more slender. He had a pair of earring that looked like translucent feathers in his ears.

The teen smirked, "I'm not a pipsqueak."

Alphonse choked down a laugh and Edward twitched at the old insult. The older brother calmly opened the book and wrote ' _I'm not a pipsqueak, you walking palm tree._ ' Ed then signed his name and gave the young man his book back with a smirk.

When the young fan read the inscription he busted up laughing, a laugh that was hauntingly familiar.

"You can put whatever you want inside." The Envy look-alike said with a chuckle handing the book to Alphonse. The younger brother briefly thought for a moment and began drawing inside the cover. Edward knew it would take a while so he began chatting with the boy.

"So who's your favorite character?"

"Envy."

Alphonse's head shot up with a startled expression that matched Edward's before looking down to finish his doodle.

"Oh? Any particular reason?" Edward asked calmly.

"The way you've described him." The teen pulled out from his back pocket and cracked open a worn copy of another Fullmetal Alchemist novel. Its earmarked pages chronicled Ed's adventures in Lab Five.

Envy's look alike flipped a few pages and then began reading.

" _A lean soldier remained before him where once the general stood. A sardonic grin quirked his lips as he teased the alchemist in a playfully condescending tone. His outlandish attire notwithstanding, this creature was not all he appeared to be. Every corded muscle veiled an inhuman strength. His every word a deadly weapon._ "

"Plus." The boy added, "He's got some killer moves. The way he always kicked Fullmetal's butt—"

"Yeah yeah," Ed said sourly. _I really don't need to be reminded_. Beside him, Alphonse chuckled.

"But I think what really makes Envy my favorite is because you really gotta feel sorry for him. His dad ditched him and then ends up going off to start a new life with a new wife and sons. His mom treats him like one of her servants or a tool to serve her own needs."

Alphonse finished the drawing of the cat and passed the book back to its owner.

"But I think he's found some peace," he told them as he started to walk away. He turned and winked at the brothers over his shoulder. "What angry son wouldn't after biting their father in half?"

Before the Elric brothers could jump to their feet, Envy vanished into the crowd.


End file.
